The present invention relates to the provision of energy to wireless telecommunications systems, and in particular to such provision by wind powered generators, as well as to the generation of electrical power from wind energy.
Wireless telecommunications technology is especially attractive to remote communities lacking an existing signal wire system, and in particular to developing countries that have no or minimal telecommunications outside of major cities.
However, while cellular wireless telecommunication is well advanced, the locations most lacking in these services also frequently lack connection to a reliable electrical power distribution infrastructure to provide power to the electronic systems, such as the radio frequency and microwave transceivers, deployed on cellular telecommunication transmission towers.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a means for powering the electronics systems deployed on remote cellular telecommunication transmission towers as well as provide a reliable power source for remote cell communication towers
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the installed cost of generating electrical power by taking advantage of telecommunication infrastructure.